


Los mismos clavos

by Manzani



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzani/pseuds/Manzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambos miran la misma cruz, pero desde distintos ángulos. Ambos tienen los mismos clavos, juntados a través de los años. Saben que su destino es estar juntos, pero no están seguros si es un buen presagio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los mismos clavos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shameblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/gifts).



> Porque sin ella, no habría llegado aquí.

** Los mismos clavos **

****

Miguel sabe cuántas veces hay que llamar a la puerta para que Rubén se levante a abrirla. No le toma el peso suficiente a la situación, hasta que uno de esos días en el pasillo, cayó en cuenta de que por muchos años que hubiese de amistad, no cualquier amigo conoce ese tipo de detalles con respecto al otro.

Cuando Rubén le recibe —una sonrisa luminosa le deja cegado por segundos—, el abrazo sincero siempre es inminente. Él sabe que su amigo es una persona bastante cariñosa, por lo que le estrecha íntimamente contra sí y le llama _gilipollas_ por tener pinta de recién despertado.

Pasan la tarde juntos como Miguel Ángel y Rubén. Ya habrá más tiempo para Mangel y Rubius.

 

A Rubén se le estrecha el estómago cuando _esa_ chica le sonríe a Mangel, y éste le devuelve una un poco más coqueta de vuelta. Muchos dirían que ir de fiesta es la procrastinación de los problemas, pero para él, cuando se trata de su mejor amigo, es todo lo contrario. Su tendencia a culpar a la cerveza estaba siendo irreal incluso para él mismo, que se encontraba en un evidente estado de ebriedad.

Al principio piensa que es porque, a pesar de su desenvoltura, para él es más difícil ligar que para Mangel. Pero el tiempo pasa y los celos verdes siguen ahí, y no sabe por qué.

Hacen falta unas cuántas cervezas más para reírse como subnormal en medio de la música retumbante.

«Por supuesto», se dice. «Qué lío»

 

Pasan algunas semanas, y Rubius se carcajea frente al ordenador. No está preocupado por la nueva revelación que suponen sus sentimientos hacia Mangel, porque de cualquier forma no querría que fuesen más que amigos. Del otro lado de la pantalla, la imagen de su amigo quejándose de algún _mierdijuego_ de forma acelerada le causa una gracia anormal.

—Oye, Mangel.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Pero por más que quiera decirle acerca de su teoría sobre ambos, la verdad es que no parece una buena idea. Y que se lo haya pensado tanto quería decir algo, porque era poco común que él se pensara tanto algo que él consideraba de poca importancia —eso sumado a que Mangel le había llamado tantas veces retraído que al final estaba terminando por creérselo—.

—Tenemos que salir juntos hoy. Me apetece grabar alguna tontería.

— ¿Ya me echas de menos?

Rueda los ojos.

— ¡Que sí, Mangel, cásate conmigo!

La explosión de risas alivia su estrés. Tanto así, que no presta atención ante la prolongada sonrisa que Miguel Ángel le brinda en pixeles definidos.

 

Mangel, o Miguel Ángel, da igual de quién se trate. Ambos quieren a Rubius, o Rubén.

A veces le parece que Rubius lo exagera todo, y lo encuentra agotador. Pero una vez que la cámara se apaga, un cansado Rubén sonríe en su dirección, como diciéndole: «Ya podemos ser nosotros mismos». A Miguel le gusta cuando ese disimulado gesto aparece en sus facciones.

Se sientan lado a lado y ambos suspiran, disfrutando del cómodo silencio que se desarrolla entre ambos. Para él, que en el fondo es un tipo algo romántico, el hecho de compartir silencios es lo más importante, porque determina o no el grado de intimidad que puedes llegar a tener con la persona que te acompaña.

Sabe a dónde llegarán sus pensamientos cuando Rubén roza accidentalmente su blanquísimo dedo meñique contra el dorso de su mano. No puede evitar la electricidad, y como observador que es, sabe que su amigo ha dejado de respirar por segundos igual que él.

Miguel reconoce que los sentimientos que tiene hacia Rubén, el importante Rubius número uno de España, son equivalentes a la cruz que lo espera al final de una gran cuesta.

 

 —Mangel  —susurra.

Los intensos ojos negros de su compañero le atraviesan. Una de las razones por las que le gusta es precisamente por aquella mirada tan sincera que tiene siempre; no como la suya, que suele disfrazarla con una teatralidad que ha aprendido durante todos esos años.

Se besan en los labios  —no es la primera vez en el día; mucho menos en los años —, y Rubén quiere preguntarle a Mangel si acaso es una especie de indecencia de ambos estén sobre su sofá, como una pareja joven que se olvida de prestar atención a la televisión por dedicarse mimos.

 —Somos amigos.

Siente la necesidad de aclararlo cuando una mano inquieta alza levemente su camiseta. Es vértigo lo que siente bajo sus pies: no quiere perderlo, pero tampoco quiere ir más allá. «No hay que arruinarlo», dice su parte más cuerda.

 —Es mejor así  —asiente Mangel, con su característico acento sureño. Segundos después, la mano tibia sobre su estómago desaparece. —Las parejas siempre acaban dejándolo.

 —Y los amigos son para siempre.

Ambos sonríen conformes, y Rubén sabe que no le ha hecho daño. No lo suficiente.

Y es así como pasan los días entre ellos. Pasan y siguen pasando, y cada vez que se frenan, Rubén se pregunta si se trata de alguna especie de círculo vicioso, o si alguna vez terminará todo de forma contundente. Ese futuro le aterra, y sabe que a Mangel también.

Sabe que él y Mangel están juntando los mismos clavos para hundir en la misma cruz. Porque sí, si aquello termina, lo harán porque ambos quieren y aun así seguirían juntos, ya fuese como amigos, hermanos o amantes.


End file.
